


rises with the fall

by sirenofodysseus



Series: we'll all keep quiet [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Banter, Dating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Lisbon enjoy a date without Luther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rises with the fall

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual, I own absolutely nothing. I also can't seem to stop playing in this universe, so there's that.

Jane felt Lisbon’s fingers stroke at his balls, forcing him to grunt. His fingers still slick from her juices, where he had fingerfucked her cunt. He waited, impatiently, for her lips to settle around the tip of his cock and suck him dry.

 

            “Lisbon,” he groaned. He felt her fingers, dampened with pre-cum move to the shaft of his hardened cock and he cursed. “Fucking tease.” Jane heard her chuckle. However, the continued ministrations with her warm fingers told him she was _fully_ enjoying the _rare_ moment where she held all of the cards. Her fingers stroked his balls again and he smirked, glancing down at her. If she thought he’d honestly beg for her, she was...

 

The sudden sensation of her hot little mouth wrapped around his spurting cock made him moan, before his fingers twisted themselves into her still moist tresses of dark hair. Jane decided he wanted to fuck her throat, until she was _completely_ raw. He forced her to accept each of his deep thrusts, ignoring the slight _sputtering_ noise as she continued to swallow every little dribble he gave her. Still spurting and fully erect, he pulled out of her mouth and took himself in hand to drag the head of his cock against her mouth.

 

He dropped his cock, before he watched her lick her lips. He smiled at her, nearly asking her if she _liked_ that—his taste. Instead, he decided against it and said “naughty” at her matching grin, illuminated by the slither of yellow light from her bathroom. Her expression shifted slightly, until she threw him a teasing smirk and he chuckled again. Nothing she did could surprise him. He was invincible. Jane studied her as she turned, drinking in the sight of her gloriously naked body and her breasts—spilling and painfully full—until her perky ass was gesticulating mere inches from his face.

 

Jane raised his eyebrows in response at her little show, placing his hands on the curvature of her firm ass. His thumb traced the unblemished and pale skin, forcing her body to shiver under his gentle caress. “Are you…?”

 

            “Just do it already, Jane,” Lisbon replied, breathlessly. He blinked in surprise. He and Lisbon typically didn’t do anal sex, however, her (unexpected) motion made him press his lips to her backside in appreciation. Jane wondered if Lisbon’s sudden _interest_ had anything to do with the continued absence of Luther Wainwright.

 

Either way, Jane knew the woman before him truly was a catch.

 

He applied a light smack to her bottom, forcing a groan from her, before he went for the cylinder of flavored lube she kept in her bedside drawer. Jane eyed the tube (cherry flavoring) in disdain, wondering _why_ they hadn’t bought her another flavor long ago. Untwisting the cap, he poured a dollop of lube into his palm and rubbed his hands together.

 

Without warning, Jane inserted two of his slicked-up fingers into Lisbon’s anus. He heard her gasp and with his opposite hand, he smacked her bottom again. She immediately stilled. “Good girl.” With the same hand, still slick with lube, he grabbed at his own arousal. Fingerfucking Lisbon’s anus, he ignored her interwoven whines of discomfort and soft, short gasps of pleasure. While he knew this wasn’t her first time, he still felt the need to make sure she was all right. He obviously wasn’t Luther. So, he hoped she’d tell him if he was hurting her.

 

Luther had once told him he was too rough, but that had been his second time with the younger man. Awkward and unsure of how to handle the beginnings of _their_ relationship, Luther had encouraged him to explore several _things_ until it had just felt right.

 

(It was why, perhaps, he enjoyed smacking Teresa’s ass whenever they were together. He appreciated the control that she allowed him to have.)

 

He pulled his fingers from her, only to guide his cock into her ass. Jane heard her sharp hiss of pain, before he thrust his hips into her backside. His hands found her breasts, rolling the sensitive peaks of skin between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Lisbon moaned, and he could almost feel her melt into him as he continued to thrust into her. He could feel her body shaking against his, and he knew she was so very close to cumming for him. Not one to interrupt the mood, he allowed a natural flow to occur between the both of them—listening to the sounds of her body, and steading himself for her explosion. Her body tensed against his and instead of pulling out, his pelvis bone connected with the curve of her ass and she screamed his name.

 

Her scream masked his grunt, as he came into her ass.

 

            “You okay?” Jane asked, moments later, as he pulled himself from her. He heard her heavy breathing, resting his lips to her bare shoulder blade. Lisbon didn’t jerk away from him.

 

            “Definitely unsatisfied,” Lisbon replied, although he could hear the grin in her voice. He watched her turn to face him, her lips fixed into an upturned smile. His eyes locked onto her firm breasts, his fingers already inching toward her cunt again. Lisbon’s hands on his fingers stopped him and he glanced up at her. “If I let you do this, we’ll be at it for hours.” Jane pouted. “Oh, hush. I’m getting hungry and…”

 

He interrupted her sentence by nipping at her bare shoulder blade. Lisbon moaned again, and he managed a small smile.

 

            “ _Much_ better than _The Sex in the Truth_ , hm?”

 

Still focused on making her shoulder his, he couldn’t see her patent eye roll; but he knew she was annoyed with him. Jane grinned at her, pulling away to admire his excellent job. “I feel like the shoulder thing was a coy move on your part.”

 

            “Whatever do you mean, my dear?” Jane asked her, feigning innocence. “It’s in my manly duties to…” Lisbon scoffed. “What?”

 

            “It’s also in your _manly duties_ to annoy me to hell, I suppose?”

 

Jane shrugged. “I guess it depends on _how_ you view it.”

 

Lisbon gave him a gentle push. “Annoying. Definitely annoying.”

 

“It’s a skill,” Jane answered, chuckling. “So, lunch?”

 

            “Actual food, I hope?”

 

            “Of course.” Jane leaned forward to kiss Lisbon, before he pulled away from her and slipped off the bed. Not even bothering to fetch his strung-out clothing from _wherever_ it had gone from the night prior, he stepped into her bathroom and left the door ajar.

 

            “I was sure as hell he’d call.” Jane vaguely heard Lisbon say, forcing him to shake his head. He should have known she’d check her phone as soon as he left the room, but there was logically nothing he could do. They’d had this conversation late last night, discussing Luther’s need to be left alone.

 

            “Luther’s attempting to job hunt,” Jane repeated again, hastily emptying his bladder.

 

            “He promised he would call.” Jane sighed. “Think he’s okay?”

 

            “He’s a grown man, Lisbon,” Jane attempted to explain. “Out of the hospital, he’s off suicide watch; and as long as he _does_ take his medication, he’s fine.” He supposed he _could_ have told her about his many suspicions that Luther had long stopped taking his anti-depressant medication, but Jane had no official proof.

 

            “You’re right,” he heard her sigh, before he turned to wash his hands. Jane glanced at his pale reflection in her mirror, getting a good laugh out of his sex-hair. “I just worry about him.” He attempted to run his damp hand through his hair, but after only succeeding in making it worse; he stopped and flushed the toilet.

 

            “You’re not his mother either.”

 

Returning to the bedroom, Jane surveyed Lisbon’s position change. She had moved to sit on the edge of her bed, (still) naked and with her legs spread apart—the dark curls between her legs, barely noticeable, camouflaged into the darkness of her comforter—yet, he felt aroused again.

 

If Lisbon noticed, she simply choice to ignore it. “Anyway, lunch?” He nodded and to ease her general _I-don’t-believe-you_ expression, he grabbed at his own pants.

  
“Get dressed and we’ll go out.”

 

::::

 

Entering the small (and oddly colorful) bistro, _Goat and Guru_ , Jane indiscreetly grabbed at Lisbon’s perfect ass. Out of her usual black pantsuits and into a pair of tight jeans, he couldn’t help but be fascinated with her behind. Jane felt her hand grab at his wrist, pulling his hand away from attempting another feel. Overall, he felt somewhat amused by her sudden lack of intimacy.

 

     “Jane!” Lisbon’s irritated tone forced him to throw her a grin, as they both waited for the Hostess to seat them. He took a moment to gaze around the bistro, noting interestingly that the owner hadn’t taken to decorating the pastel business with goats. Jane opened his mouth to tell Lisbon about the lack of framed creatures, when the Hostess— _Amelia_ —greeted them.

 

     “Welcome to Goat and Guru. Lunch for two?” Jane nodded, and he watched the blonde Hostess turn to grab at two menus. “Follow me, please.” He waved for Lisbon to go ahead of him, as he continued to survey their surroundings. For it being nearly three in the afternoon, the bistro wasn’t as busy as he had first thought. Amelia led them to a corner booth, setting out the menus with a small smile. _She must still be learning_. “Your waiter will be with you shortly.” Lisbon muttered a soft _thank you_ , before Amelia left.

 

            “I just couldn’t help myself back there, Lisbon,” Jane remarked and Lisbon eyed him, ignoring her menu. “You expect me to behave, after going _three_ days without anything?” He snorted. “I’m a man, Lisbon; not a saint.”

 

            “I was angry with you,” she reminded him, picking up her menu. Jane rolled his eyes as she flipped through the pages. It was honestly adorable how much she thought he cared. “And before you argue, I had _every_ right to be angry with you.” Jane lost his smile briefly. It wasn’t _his_ fault that the new Interim Special-Agent-in-Charge Jeremy Harper was an idiot, who deserved several demotions and a personality change.

 

Truthfully, it _also_ wasn’t his fault that he had nearly gotten the man killed. He _had_ warned Harper about the poisonous snake, even if it was only technically—and via CBI email.

 

      “They hire idiots, Lisbon,” Jane argued, scanning his own menu. He also didn’t feel bad about the near death experience. Everyone had to die eventually, didn’t they? “I thought the Californian Bureau of Investigation only hired the best-of-the-best, but instead, they hire the dumbest-of-the-dumb.” He met Lisbon’s blank stare. “The Professional Standards Unit _might_ want to rethink their Craigslist job postings then.”

 

      “He’s not too bad,” Lisbon attempted to defend.  

 

Jane scoffed, discarding his menu. “He makes Rebecca Anderson look, dare I actually say it, intelligent.” Lisbon grimaced. They tried to ignore the circumstances around Bosco’s premature death, but he figured she could forgive him for the slight impasse. “Not the best example, no; but I got my point across.” Lisbon continued to eye him.

 

      “And you make Craig O’Laughlin look, dare _I_ actually say it, saintly.”

 

      “Touché, Lisbon,” Jane said, a slight grin appearing on his features. He watched Lisbon’s mouth open, a response (probably) formed on her tongue when the waiter appeared, seemingly highly apologetic.

 

      “I’m sorry about your wait,” the waiter responded. Jane waved him off, not even bothering to glance at the young man. “My name is Andrew, and I will be your waiter today. How about we start with drinks?”

 

      “I’ll take a coffee, pure black.” He heard Andrew’s pencil scribbling across his notepad and Jane nearly scoffed. He didn’t need a notepad to remember orders or simple instructions. Lisbon must have read his thoughts though, as he felt her foot slam into his shin. Jane gritted his teeth. She _would_ feel the need to get violent, even over the lunch table. “I’ll also have a cup of ice water, lemon on the side.”

 

      “Excellent choice, my lady,” Andrew replied. Jane could hear the smile in his voice and _that_ forced him to glance up at Andrew. “And for you, sir?”

 

      “How do you all make your tea?” Jane asked Andrew, who seemed taken back by his question. “I simply like my tea a certain way…”

 

      “I…uh…”

 

      “Ignore him, Andrew,” Lisbon (as usual) saved the day. “He’ll just take a tea, unsweetened.” Andrew nodded and threw Lisbon another smile, before he disappeared from their view. Lisbon eyed Jane. “Really? I thought we’d established proper restaurant etiquette eons ago.”

 

Of course, that was before Andrew had attempted to flirt with Lisbon. “He’s sketchy, Lisbon.”  Lisbon narrowed her eyes at him, and he hummed.

 

      “Not everyone works for Red John, Jane,” Lisbon retorted. Jane wisely chose to say nothing. If she wanted to believe his behavior was because of Red John, he had absolutely _no_ problem with that.

 

      “Jeremy Harper does,” Jane muttered and Lisbon continued to eye him. “It’s not as if you weren’t thinking it, either.”

 

      “I’d like to think we’re not at the heart of some giant conspiracy here, Jane,” Lisbon gave. Jane shook his head. “While _yes_ , dirty cops exist; not _every_ cop is dirty or working to bring down the CBI. Look at our team, for example.”

 

      “I still have my suspicions about Ron,” Jane commented. Lisbon sighed again. “In my defense, though, I _liked_ Wainwright.”

 

      “You liked his couch,” Lisbon answered to Jane’s wry grin, as Andrew returned with drinks in hand for them both. Jane said nothing to the waiter, while Lisbon gave a soft _thank you_ in response.

 

      “What can I get you both for lunch today?”

 

Without hesitation, Jane ordered lunch for both himself and Lisbon.

 

      “You’re an ass,” Lisbon told him, as soon as Andrew had disappeared again. “I’m fully capable of ordering my own food, just so you know.” Jane glanced at her, smiling. “I’m serious, Jane.”

 

      “You mean you _don’t_ actuallyenjoy my domineering? I thought it was endearing.” He felt her foot slam into his shin again, forcing him to yelp. “Teresa! Restaurant etiquette, remember?” Jane shot her another blinding smile and Lisbon rolled her eyes. “What can I say? I’m a trooper, putting up with your hours of abuse.”

 

      “Oh hush,” Lisbon answered with a roll of her eyes. “You make it sound like I torture you.”

 

      “You just kicked my shin twice. If it weren’t for the fact you use silk ties instead of your handcuffs in bed, I’d say you’re a sadomasochist.” Her cheeks flared bright red and he chuckled in response, before he leaned forward and lowered his voice. “You look good. You’d look even better if you were this shade, while I was inside you.”

 

He watched her sputter, before she threw her napkin at him. “Jane!” He caught it with his left. 

 

Jane chuckled. If he had a dime for every time she shouted his name, he’d honestly be richer…or, at least, weighed down with a thousand dimes. “Relax, Teresa. I said I wouldn’t seduce you over a meal.” He kept smiling at her, amused by the glare he was getting in response. “I _do_ have some self-control, believe it or not.” Lisbon took a sip of her drink.

 

      “I’ll believe it if I see it,” Lisbon answered and he waggled his finger toward her, which caused her to smirk. “What? You can’t even control yourself in a restaurant. You typically terrorize the staff, so dates don’t usually happen…”

 

      “Because seduction is a Ponzi scheme,” Jane explained, daring a sip at his own tea. He didn’t even attempt to hide the grimace that followed from the watered down mess, even at Lisbon’s continued stare. “It’s all based on bells and whistles. Look at Rigsby and Van Pelt, for example.”

 

      “I’d rather not.”

 

Jane took pity on her. “I didn’t need a Ponzi scheme to impress you, Teresa. You already knew my inner darkness; hence, I had nothing else to conceal from you.” He moved his hand across the table, only to grab at hers. Lisbon opened her mouth and Jane chuckled, effectively silencing her. “And before you say it; voyeurism is not my inner darkness. If I had known you and Luther were engaged in sexual relations, I would have never played detective.”

 

      “Bull,” Lisbon argued. “You didn’t believe my car trouble story, so you decided you’d have to see my _attractive beau_ for yourself.”

 

      “Per usual, caught between a rock and a hard place.” Jane offered her a grin. “I briefly considered the likelihood of you and Red John as lovers.” He shrugged at her stare. “Craig O’Laughlin, Teresa, Craig O’Laughlin. My voyeurism was only ensuring your safety, so you’re very welcome.”

 

      “I find it awfully insulting that you’d think _I’d_ fall in love with Red John.”

 

      “I never said you’d fall in love with him, Lisbon,” Jane hastily corrected. “I just said _lovers_ , as in you’d light his fire and he’d be your hussy. It’s a common misunderstanding though, so I completely understand the slight of word.” After it all though, he had felt _completely_ foolish for even thinking of Lisbon and Red John as a thing. Lisbon obviously had more common sense than to date/see someone, who she didn’t fully know.

 

She shifted. “I’m just suddenly uncomfortable at _that_ thought within your brain.”

 

      “What can I say, Lisbon?” Jane asked her, shrugging again. “I tend to find control and authority extremely attractive traits to behold.” Lisbon looked quite thoughtful at his comment and he eyed her. “If you’re planning on aiming another blow at my leg, I’d like to remind you that I do have _two_ legs.”

 

      “I’m not going to kick you again,” Lisbon said, before she crossed her arms against her chest. Jane nearly relaxed. “I _should_ , but aside from making me feel better; it won’t do anything.” She shook her head. “Believe it or not, I do have self-restraint.”

 

      “Tell that to my bruised shin.” Lisbon rolled her eyes.

 

      “I wouldn’t have to kick you as much, if you’d just behave!”

 

      “But I don’t _want_ to behave, Lisbon,” Jane said, playfully pouting. Lisbon eyed him and he chuckled. “And aside from that, how bored would you be if I just followed your every whim?” Although she’d probably never say it aloud, he did keep her life interesting. “You might have less paperwork…”

 

      “It would definitely be less paperwork.”

 

      “But, ultimately, you’d go stir-crazy. It’s not sane to spend _all_ day in a glass box.”

 

Lisbon shook her head. “It’s also not sane to hole up in a CBI-sanctioned storage space, either.”

 

      “Completely different circumstances, my dear,” Jane explained. “You’re attempting the new craze in antisocial managing. I, on the other hand, am attempting to catch a serial killer.” He glanced at her, a smile playing on his lips. “At least, I know when to eat too.” He felt her foot press against his shin again. “Speaking of food, _where_ is our meal? I’m absolutely famished.” Jane glanced around, looking for Andrew who seemed to be nowhere in sight. He sighed. He supposed not _everyone_ could be as punctual as he was, after all.

 

      “So, now you’re hungry?”

 

      “It’s been a good day,” Jane decided with a smile. Lisbon said nothing again and Jane wondered how tempered she’d be when she realized Cho had done him a favor, by blocking all of her work-related calls for twenty-four hours. “Good days always make me hungry.” He kept smiling. Of course, he now owed Cho. If the agent hadn’t stepped in with his atypical advice, he and Lisbon would _probably_ still be at odds over the whole snake incident.

 

      “It has,” Lisbon agreed, also smiling. He couldn’t help but stare at her; she was gorgeous when she smiled and he thanked Lisbon’s awful lying skills for giving him this chance. “And the weather is absolutely beautiful.”

 

Jane mock-frowned. “It’s going to pour now that you’ve said that.” Lisbon continued to offer her smile and Jane realized, with a lurch of anticipation, that she was obviously up to something. He stared at her, attempting to dislodge the information from her; but it quickly became clear that she wasn’t about to spill her lone secret. Jane glanced away from her to glance out the nearby window, only to find nothing but blue skies. He hummed. “And if you mock me for believing in a lone superstition, Teresa; I shall remind you that Cho still believes in the occult and Luther still refuses to cross his knives at the kitchen table.” He heard Lisbon snort. “Although, Luther’s _superstition_ might actually be because he has manners?” Jane hummed again. He had never met a man _so_ dedicated to straightening silverware, but Jane figured it was a family mannerism or a nervous tick.

 

      “It’s also because he’s semi-afraid I’ll stab you,” Lisbon offered as an explanation and before Jane could further interrogate her, Andrew appeared with lunch. Sitting both plates down, Andrew smiled at Lisbon and Jane thought about _stabbing_ him with the knife. Lisbon merely rolled her eyes at his behavior and he chuckled. At least, he kept her young and entertained.

 

      “Anything else I can get for you both today?”

 

Jane opened his mouth to tell the all-too-happy waiter off, but Lisbon’s voice interrupted him. “Andrew, I truly am sorry about this; but can we get our meals to go?”

 

      “Of course,” Andrew told her, still smiling.

 

      “I hope you don’t expect me to pay the tip,” Jane said, after Andrew had left (yet) again. Lisbon merely rolled her eyes and muttered  _something_ about him being an ass.


End file.
